Just Partner Sex
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Akhirnya semua terungkap, Chap 3 (END) / yaoi/ KyuMin/ bocah dilarang mendekat! #Lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Partner Sex**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), NC-21, M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read.**_

_**Udah tau arti DLDR kan? Jadi yg nggak suka jangan maksa baca…**_

_**.**_

_**Bashing? Flame?**_

_**Maaf anda salah alamat!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Euuunghh… ahhhh… Fasshter Kyu….." Sungmin terus-terusan mendesah. Ia meremas surai cokelat Kyuhyun. Foxy Eyes-nya menatap sayu wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Ia tidak ingat lagi ini sudah ronde yang keberapa. Yang jelas sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggenjotnya. Ia lelah, namun setiap kali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya ia selalu menginginkan lebih.

"Miinnhhh… aku mau keluaarrhhh sayanghhh… aahhh…." Kyuhyun menghentakkan Penisnya cukup keras kedalam hole Single Sungmin, bersamaan dengan spermanya yang keluar memenuhi lubang hangat namja cantik dibawahnya.

"Ngghhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir ketika merasakan sperma Kyuhyun menyemprot didalam tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu hangat.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. Kemudian beralih kekening dan ditutupi dengan ciuman di kelopak mata. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta.

"Aku lelah Kyu!" nafas Sungmin turun naik. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah. Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun selalu menghajarnya setiap malam, mereka melakukannya sampai beberapa kali. Saking seringnya Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa ronde yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Tidurlah sayang!" Kyuhyun beralih kesebelah Sungmin. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun memeluk hangat tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu damai, Sungmin tidak ingin kehangatan ini segera berlalu. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sungmin sadar, ia tidak bisa memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Mereka hanya Partner Sex.

Semua ini berawal akan kegilaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun sang pangeran kampus. Ia mencintai namja tampan itu, setiap hari ia selalu hanyut dalam fantasi liarnya terhadap sang Pangeran, hingga suatu hari membuat penawaran gila.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

_"Aku menyukai mu." Dengan beraninya Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun di kampus, ia membawa Kyuhyun keatap dan mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini Kyuhyun membencinya. Ia tau Kyuhyun Straigh, tapi ia harus mencoba bukan?_

_ "Aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk bercinta Sungmin-ssi. Aku tidak pernah memakai hatiku dan kau tentu tau, aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan namja." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tampang datarnya._

_ "Tapi aku menyukai mu Kyu, aku tidak peduli walau kau tidak pernah memakai hatimu. Aku hanya menginginkan mu." Ya, Sungmin sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Ia hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun meski namja itu tidak pernah menganggapnya._

_ "Kenapa aku harus bercinta denganmu? Kau namja Lee Sungmin."_

_ "Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sungmin mantap. Bercinta? Astaga apa Kyuhyun menganggap kalau seseorang yang menyukainya itu berarti mengajak bercinta? Tidak, ini sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah mengatakan isi hatinya. Soal bercinta urusan belakangan._

_ Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengacak surai Blonde Sungmin._

_ "Kau terlalu jujur Sungmin-ssi."_

_ Sungmin tercekat. Apa ini sebuah penolakan? Ya tuhan, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menolaknya? Jujur saja, jika Kyuhyun menolak mungkin ia tidak berani lagi bertatap muka dengan pangeran tampan ini._

_ "Kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja. Kulitmu putih mulus. Bahkan ketika pertama kali melihatmu di kelas Sejarah aku mengira kau adalah yeoja." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Chubby Sungmin yang sedikit memerah akibat ulahnya. "Sepertinya penawaranmu mu menarik. Tidak salahnya sesekali aku mencoba bercinta denganmu."_

_ "Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap. Apa Kyuhyun menerimanya?_

_ "Aku juga tertarik padamu." Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin. Menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir pinkish Sungmin. Melumat lalu menghisap._

_ Awalnya semua gerakan itu pelan. Namun ketika merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk melumatnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Sungmin, mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh berisi itu. Tangan nakalnya kini mulai menjamah Butt seksi Sungmin. Meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu._

_ "Mmffttt…." Lenguh Sungmin ditengah ciuman mereka. Ini ciuman pertamanya, ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya berciuman. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Kyuhyun menerobos paksa mulutnya, menggelitiki langit-langit dan mengabsen setiap benda yang berada didalam sana._

_ Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin, sesekali ia menelengkan kepala agar ciuman mereka tidak terhenti akibat alasan bodoh – kekurangan oksigen. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas Butt Sungmin. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka tubuh Sungmin akan senikmat ini. Ini masih pemanasan, bagaimana kalau nantinya ia memasuki Sungmin?_

_ Membayangkan namja manis itu mendesah dibawahnya membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik. Rasanya sesak._

_ Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah, tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin kesusahan meraup oksigen. Mereka masih saling menempel, bahkan tangan Kyuhyun masih setia meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin._

_ "Ini ciuman pertamamu?" Kyuhyun mengusap sisa saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Sungmin._

_ Sungmin mengangguk. Ia butuh oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Satu yang ia ketahui, Kyuhyun adalah GOOD KISSER. Ia bahkan sampai terhanyut dalam ciuman pangeran kampus itu._

_ Kyuhyun menepuk bokong Sungmin, cukup keras._

_ "Astaga Lee Sungmin. Jangan katakan kalau kau belum pernah melakukan Sex." Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah._

_ Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng. Berciuman saja baru pertama kali, bagaimana mungkin ia akan melakukan Sex? Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin menegang. Apa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya jika tau ia masih belum berpengalaman dalam Sex? Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut takut._

_ "Menarik… Aku ingin segera memasukimu sayang." Kyuhyun mengulum telinga Sungmin, memainkan lidahnya disana._

_ "Ahhh…" desah Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya meski ia masih belum berpengalaman. Sungmin sedikit merasa lega. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan melakukan Sex._

_ "Kita ke Apartemen ku sekarang sayang!"_

_._

_**Joyer137**_

_._

_ "Nghhh… ahhh…." Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Kyuhyun bermain-main di nipplenya. Tubuh bagian atasnya kini telah naked sempurna, beberapa jejak kemerahan terlihat dari sana._

_ Sungmin meremas surai cokelat Kyuhyun. ini Sex pertama baginya, namun lagi-lagi namja manis itu menekankan kata ia mencintai Kyuhyun didalam hatinya. Perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun menghilangkan sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya._

_ Ya, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Menyentuh tubuhnya sepelan mungkin. Setiap bekas sentuhannya itu meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas ditubuh Sungmin._

_ "Kyuuuhhh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mencumbu lehernya. Jilatan dan gigitan Kyuhyun dileher putih itu membuat sang pemilik semakin menggelinjang kepanasan. Benda mungil yang terbungkus didalam sana bergerak-gerak minta dilepaskan._

_ Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, ia kemudian melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh keduanya._

_ "Ngghhh…" Sungmin menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun membuka celana dalamnya. Ia panic, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua naked? Ditambah lagi benda yang menggantung bebas di selangkang Kyuhyun itu. Besar dan panjang. Sungmin berjengit ngeri. Ia tau bagaimana percintaan kaum gay, junior Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya ngeri. Benda besar dan panjang itu akan memasuki Hole-nya? Astaga….._

_ "Wae?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut._

_ "A…. aku…." Sungmin tercekat. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun marah dan meninggalkannya?_

_ "Waeyo hmm?" Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Sungmin. Mengagumi kecantikan wajah yang kini terbaring pasrah dibawahnya._

_ "Aniy…" Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Lakukan!" ia menatap Kyuhyun, memantapkan hati. Ya, ia yang menawarkan diri. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Kyuhyun._

_ "Kau yakin Min?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia melihat bagaimana ragunya namja cantik itu._

_ Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Aku menginginkanmu!" ia mengangkat kepala. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, mengalungkan lengannya dileher jenjang namja tampan itu._

_ "Kau mulai nakal hmm?" Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak bebas membuka penutup terakhir tubuh Sungmin. Tangannya kemudian mengusap pelan junior mungil Sungmin._

_ "Ahhh… aannnhhhh…. Mmffttt…." Sungmin mendesah ditengah ciumannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya. Membelit lidah Sungmin lalu menyesapnya._

_ Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Namja tampan itu kini memilih menatap ekspresi Sungmin. Pipi chubby yang merona, mata yang terpejam, jangan lupakan kepalanya yang mendongak sehingga leher putih itu terpampang tepat diwajah Kyuhyun._

_ "Unngghhh… Kyuuuhh… mmmhhhh…." Sungmin menggeleng semakin cepat ketika Kyuhyun juga mempercepat kocokannya._

_ "Teruslah mendesah sayang!" Kyuhyun mencium daerah disekitar telinga Sungmin. "Suaramu begitu seksi."_

_ "Ahhh… ahhh…. Ahhh…. Nghhh….."_

_ Kyuhyun kini beralih menyesap leher putih Sungmin. Ia ingin meninggalkan jejak sebanyak mungkin disana._

_ "Aarrgghhh….." jeritan panjang Sungmin bersamaan dengan muncratnya sperma dari juniornya, membasahi tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia memijit pelan junior yang berkedut itu._

_ Kyuhyun mengoleskan sperma Sungmin ke Juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna. Sebagian lainnya ia oleskan pada hole merah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menantang. Dengan sabar namja itu menusukkan satu jarinya._

_ "Uugghhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir. Rasanya begitu sakit._

_ "Kau masih sempit sayang!" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin. Ia terus menatap Sungmin yang memejamkan mata menahan kesakitannya. Wajah cantik itu seolah-olah menghipnotisnya._

_ "Sakiitt…"_

_ "Sssttt… tahanlah sayang! Sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu berada dalam kenikmatan." Kyuhyun menciumi rahang Sungmin. Ia kembali memandangi wajah cantik itu, mengagumi setiap lekuk yang membingkainya. Bibir Shape M yang sedikit terbuka membuat Kyuhyun kembali bernafsu untuk melumatnya._

_ "Mmhhh…."_

_ Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya masih setia menusuk hole ketat Sungmin. Ketika merasa hole itu sedikit mengembang, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Meredam erangan Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. Menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting._

_ "Nghhh….."_

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika Sungmin mulai menikmati tusukan demi tusukan yang ia berikan. Secara perlahan ia mengarahkan juniornya ke Hole hangat Sungmin. Mengganti jemari panjangnya dengan junior besar miliknya._

_ "Aaarrrgghhhh…" jerit Sungmin ketika kepala Junior Kyuhyun berada di holenya. "Hiks…" satu tangisan lolos dari bibirnya. sakit. Sangat sakit. Seolah-olah ada yang membelah tubuhnya. "Andwae! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" isak Sungmin. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi bantal._

_ Ini benar-benar sakit. Kalau tau rasanya sesakit ini, Sungmin mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun._

_ "Sakiit… sakiitt… sakiitt…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, hanya itu yang ia bisa karena kedua tangannya kini ditahan Kyuhyun disisi kepala._

_ "Ssttt…" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Sakitnya hanya sebentar sayang." Ucapnya lembut. Setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."_

_ "Hiks… tapi ini sakit Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan foxy eyesnya yang terlihat sayu, bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit._

_ Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Sungmin. Ia tidak tega ketika melihat namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan. Tapi untuk berhenti tidak mungkin juga kan? Mereka baru saja memulai. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berakhir dengan permainan solo di kamar mandi._

_ "Aku janji akan menyenangkanmu sayang! Kau tahan sebentar ne sakitnya!" Kyuhyun kembali membujuk Sungmin. Mengecup bibir merah dan bengkak itu berkali-kali._

_ Sungmin mengangguk, meski masih diiringi sesegukan ia hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya._

_ "Aakkhh…." Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan perih._

_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah kesakitan, sebagian hatinya tidak tega melihat pemandangan itu, sebagian lainnya ingin secepatnya melesakkan junior yang menegang sempurna._

_ "Ssshhh….." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir ketika merasakan Hole ketat Sungmin membungkus erat juniornya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang masih dibayangi oleh rasa sakit. Setelah memantapkan hati dengan sekali sentakan, Kyuhyun membenamkan Juniornya._

_ "Aaaahhhhkkkkhhhh… sakitt… sakiiiittt…." Sungmin menggeleng panic. ya tuhan, ia serasa dikuliti hidup-hidup. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Padahal ia sudah sering menonton Video para Gay yang tengah bercinta, dan mereka terlihat sangat menikmati. Tapi kenapa?_

_ Sungmin melupakan fakta bahwa Hole-nya masih perawan, tentu saja rasanya sangat sakit._

_ Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu ringisan Sungmin menghilang. Ia memilih menciumi bibir Shape M Sungmin. Meredam ringisan demi ringisan dengan ciuman lembutnya. Setelah merasakan bibir Sungmin kembali rilex, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya secara pelan._

_ "Ngghhh…" Sungmin kembali meringis. Meski tidak separah tadi, namun tetap saja rasanya sakit._

_ "Aahhh… kau masiihhh… sempiitthh sayanghh…" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Bahagia karena ia yang pertama kali mendapatkan Sungmin._

_ "Eungghhh…." Ringisan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit mulai beralih menjadi desahan. Ya, Kyuhyun telah menemukan titit Spot-nya._

_ Kyuhyun semakin cepat menghentakkan juniornya, obsidian itu terus menatap wajah memerah Sungmin. Terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa titik peluh didahinya._

_ "Aahhh… aaanngghhh…. Nnghhhh… aahhh… Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Shape M-nya terbuka, menambah kesan seksi seorang Lee Sungmin di mata Cho Kyuhyun._

_ "Kau mulai menikmatinya sayang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tidak menyangka bercinta dengan Sungmin rasanya akan senikmat ini. Ia sudah berkali-kali melanglang buana di Vagina beberapa yeoja, mulai dari yang masih perawan sampai yang sudah dimasuki junior para namja berkali-kali. Namun rasanya tidak ada yang senikmat ini._

_ "Nghhh… Fashter… Kyuuhhh…"_

_ Kyuhyun menurut ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Berkali-kali Juniornya menumbuk titik kejut Sungmin. Berkali-kali pula Sungmin mendesah erotis dibawahnya._

_ "Hey! Tatap aku sayang! Kau jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu." Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi mata namja cantik itu._

_ Sungmin membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah penuh keringat Kyuhyun. rambut yang acak-acakan disertai mata yang sayu membuat Sungmin kembali mengagumi betapa tampannya pangeran kampus itu._

_ Ketika ditanya apakah ia menyesal? Sungmin akan langsung menjawab tidak. Ia bahagia karena Kyuhyun lah orang yang pertama kali menidurinya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak. Membelai wajah tampan Kyuhyun._

_ "Kau menyukai ku?"_

_ Sungmin mengangguk disela desahannya. Kyuhyun masih setia menggenjotnya. Tentu saja ia menyukai pangeran tampan ini. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia mau menyerahkan tubuhnya._

_ "Aaahhh… Kyyuuuuhhh… akuu… mmhhh…. Mauu… keluaarrhhh…." Sungmin kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari Juniornya yang kini tengah berkedut dengan gencar._

_ Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Ia juga sebentar lagi akan keluar._

_ "Ngghhh…. Aaahhhhhh….." bersama dengan desahan panjang Sungmin, sperma keduanya sama-sama muncrat keluar. Bedanya sperma Sungmin muncrat membasahi perut putih mereka, sedangkan sperma Kyuhyun muncrat memenuhi hole Sungmin. Namja cantik itu merasa kegelian ketika cairan hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya._

_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin. Hanya mengecup tanpa adanya lumatan. Setelah puas mengecup bibir Sungmin, ia menatap namja cantik itu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu._

_ "Gomawo…. Baru kali ini aku merasakan Sex sehebat ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Menyibak poni Sungmin lalu mengecup dahi yang penuh keringat itu._

_ Sungmin tersenyum. Jujur Sex pertamanya begitu menyenangkan. Meski awalnya sakit, namun diakhir benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Apalagi Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut._

_ "Tidurlah!" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin, lalu berpindah kesisi namja cantik itu. Menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka._

_._

_**Joyer137**_

_._

_ "Min, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersama ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ini masih pagi, namun dua namja berkulit putih itu sudah membuka mata._

_ "Tapi bagaimana dengan Apartemen ku?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Ia juga punya Apartemen. Lagi pula bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang di kampus nantinya? Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak pernah akrab, kini tinggal bersama?_

_ "Tapi aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku Min." Kyuhyun mengecup jemari indah Sungmin._

_ Sungmin mengerjap. Tinggal bersama Kyuhyun? mimpi apa dia?_

_ "Ehh… ka… kalau itu mau mu baiklah!"_

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Sex dengan mu." Ia melumat bibir Sungmin. Menyesap saliva namja cantik itu. Meremas bokong padatnya dan menelusuri setiap inci tubuh montok itu dengan penuh nafsu._

_ Sungmin kembali mendesah, hatinya merasa teriris. Kyuhyun hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Oh tentu saja, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan ia tidak pernah memakai hatinya? Setetes bening mengalir disudut mata, cepat-cepat Sungmin menghapusnya._

_ Ini resiko yang harus ia terima. Bukankah dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri?_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berpakaian, sesekali meringis ketika merasakan nyeri dibagian bokongnya.

"Victoria ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu kini telah berdiri didepan cermin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu. Victoria adalah salah satu dari kekasih Kyuhyun. tidak jarang Kyuhyun juga sering membawa Vic dan kekasih lainnya ke Apartemennya. Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. setiap Kyuhyun membawa kekasihnya ke Apartemen yang Sungmin rasakan hanyalah sakit. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa dia? Kekasih Kyuhyun? tentu saja bukan, Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya Partner Sex.

"Ohh…" sambut Sungmin singkat. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, berjalan tertatih mengambil handuk.

"Hey, apa itu masih sakit?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sesekali meringis.

Sungmin menggeleng. Sakit ini tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang ada dihatinya. Sakit ketika melihat orang yang disayangi bercinta dengan orang lain. Sakit ketika orang yang disayangi hanya menganggap kita sebagai Partner Sex. Sakit ketika kita bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau ada kelas siang kan? Nanti kita pulang sama-sama. Kau tunggu aku di parkiran." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Aku pergi." Namja tampan itu mengambil kunci mobil dan berlalu keluar.

Sungmin mematung, menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Tetesan bening itu perlahan mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dibendung. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia yang memulai semua ini. Ia yang menyatakan cinta tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan ditinggalkan. Ia yang menyetujui usul Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama. Dan sekarang dia jugalah yang terluka. Enam bulan tinggal bersama, namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau memberikan hatinya.

Sungmin membekap mulut, rasanya ada sesuatu didalam sana yang mengorek-ngorek isi perutnya. Namja cantik itu berlari kekamar mandi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Beberapa minggu lalu ia juga sering mual dan muntah. Apa Magh-nya kambuh lagi?

Sungmin mendengus. Ia tidak mungkin ke Dokter kan? Ia benci obat-obatan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

Yuhuuuu tadinya FF ini Cuma saya post d WP,, tapi karena bnyak yg minta supaya di post juga d FFn ya udah saya post dah…

Berminat?

Apakah ini harus dilanjut? Ato cukup lanjut d WP saya aja?

Review please!

Banyak yang Review ntar saya post dah disini… #Maksa (Todongin Kolor Ming, Readers todongin kolor Kyu)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just Partner Sex**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), NC-21, M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin melangkah keluar kelas. Sakit diarea bokongnya mulai menghilang, meski sesekali masih terasa perih ketika ia berjalan. Namja manis yang terkenal dengan keramahannya itu terus melangkah menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Oppa!"

Sungmin menoleh. Tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok cantik dan seksi yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Hyorin-ah."

"Aisch… kenapa kau jalan dengan cepat sekali?" Hyorin memukul pelan lengan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" yeoja cantik itu kini mengiringi langkah Sungmin.

"Hanya ingin cepat sampai di parkiran." Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggu."

"Kyuhyun sepupumu itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ya, dengan cerdiknya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah sepupunya. Alasan yang logis.

"Kau beruntung sekali punya sepupu setampan dia." Hyorin merengut.

Sungmin tertawa. Andai Hyorin tau kejadian sesungguhnya, apa yeoja itu masih mengatakan kalau dirinya beruntung?

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Lanjut Hyorin. "Karena kau terburu-buru terpaksa aku pergi sendirian. Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu." Yeoja cantik itu merengut.

"Mianhae." Sesal Sungmin.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Oppa, kau bisa membuat orang-orang tergila-gila padamu. Aku heran, kenapa kau begitu cantik? Bahkan kulitmu sangat halus." Hyorin kembali merengut. "Aisch aku benar-benar iri padamu, bahkan kau punya bokong besar dan alami. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang yeoja."

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Tapi kau juga cantik Hyorin-ah, tubuhmu seksi."

"Tapia aku masih kalah saing denganmu." Hyorin tersenyum. "Cha, aku pergi. Annyeong Oppa!" yeoja cantik dan seksi itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Biar aku punya bokong seksi tapi aku tidak punya dada besar sepertimu." Gumam Sungmin sedikit iri. "Huh? Tentu saja Lee… kau namja…" Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju parkiran. Tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun telah menunggu didepan mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama?" sambut Kyuhyun.

"Kelas baru saja usai." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hari ini Bora ikut pulang bersama kita."

Sungmin yang semula berniat melangkah memasuki mobil Kyuhyun berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Bora? Siapa lagi itu?

"Kekasih barumu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tau, dia sangat hot." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. "Dan aku tidak pernah menganggap siapapun sebagai kekasihku. Mereka hanya pemuas nafsuku saja. Dia sudah didalam mobil."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Meredam rasa sakit dihati dan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman penuh kebohongan. Namja cantik itu bergegas memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. tentu saja ia duduk di jok belakang, karena tempatnya yang biasa telah diduduki oleh seorang yeoja seksi.

_Ya, mereka semua hanya pemuas nafsumu termasuk aku kan Kyu?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aaanngghhh… oouuhhh…. Aahhh….. fashter Oppa…."

Entah itu erangan keberapa, Sungmin tidak bisa menghitung lagi. Kyuhyun sudah 2 jam berada di kamarnya bersama yeoja yang bernama Bora itu. Selama 2 jam itu lah Sungmin terus-terusan menahan sakit. Beberapa kali ia meremas dada untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menusuk jantung.

Setelah menyiapkan makan malam diatas meja, Sungmin beralih menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya disana ia bisa sedikit bersantai. Namja cantik itu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Berusaha menghiraukan semua desahan dan erangan yang masih terdengar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeliat. Matanya terasa berat. Setidaknya tidur mungkin bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang ia derita. Perlahan mata rubah itu menutup, mengantarkan pemiliknya menuju alam mimpi dimana ia bisa menghilangkan semua sakit dan luka yang ada. Itu jika ia mendapatkan mimpi yang manis.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Namja cantik itu terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang tengah melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

"Mmfftt…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya ditengah ciuman mereka. Hatinya bergetar ketika Foxy eyes-nya beradu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun. mata tajam yang mampu menembus jantungnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap wajah cantik Sungmin sambil sesekali membelai rambut halus Sungmin.

"Kau tidur begitu lama sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Jelas sekali ia tengah horny. Oh, tentu saja. Namja mana yang tidak akan Horny jika melihat sosok Lee Sungmin? Ditambah lagi dengan mata sayu dan bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak.

"Aku hanya bosan." Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah bercinta dengan yeoja tadi membuat hatinya kembali sakit.

"Hey! Tatap aku sayang!" Kyuhyun mencium pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Aku lelah Kyu." Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau lelah? Bahkan kau baru saja bangun tidur sayang." Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi putih Sungmin.

"Entahlah aku sangat lelah." Sahut Sungmin tanpa berniat membuka mata. Ya, ia lelah. Lelah dengan semua keadaan ini. Lelah dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tapi sekali lagi, ia lah yang memulai semua ini.

Kyuhyun berpindah kesisi Sungmin. Mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Hangat. Ia sangat suka ketika merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sungmin. Damai. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Min…"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu hubungan kita ini harus tetap berlanjut atau tidak?"

Sungmin menegang. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa Kyuhyun sudah bosan dengannya? Tidak ia belum siap kehilangan Kyuhyun. ia belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. ia rela menanggung semua rasa sakit ini asalkan ia tetap bersama Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin semakin erat. Mereka sudah Enam bulan tinggal bersama. Namun hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada kemajuan. Just partner sex.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk segera menikah, dia menjdohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya."

DEG!

Sungmin tercekat. Foxy eyes-nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menikah? dijodohkan? Apa itu berarti hubungan mereka akan berakhir? Jujur saja Sungmin belum siap jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun secepat ini.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan ini harus berakhir Min. kau juga harus menikahkan?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Menikah? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah. Selama ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun…. Kyuhyun…. dan Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum terpikir untuk menikah." Jawab Sungmin. "Kau tau kan aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja manapun."

"Bukankah kau dekat dengan Hyorin?" Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang sempit Sungmin.

"Hyorin hanyalah Hobae ku sewaktu SMA dulu. Dia sudah seperti Dongsaengku sendiri Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Menyelami foxy bening itu dengan dalam. Mengagumi betapa menggodanya mata itu.

"Lalu menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Terserah kau saja, toh jika ini berakhir kau tidak akan rugi kan? Aku hanya partner Sex mu Kyu." Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun, meredam rasa sesak yang kembali menyerangnya. ia tidak sanggup menatap lama obsidian itu.

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dengan erat.

"Tidurlah!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ouuhh…. Ahhhh…." Sungmin terus mendesah keenakan. Tadinya Ia berniat akan mandi, namun baru sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun telah memeluk dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Ohh Ming… aku tidak pernah bosan dengan tubuhmu." Kyuhyun terus menggenjot Sungmin dari belakang sambil tetap berdiri. Lidahnya bermain-main ditengkuk mulus kelinci imut itu.

"Nghhh… Kyuuuhhh… ahhhh…."

"Selalu seemmpiitthh…. Ouuuhhh Minghhh…." Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengeluar masukkan penisnya. Menciumi punggung putih Sungmin, menghisap dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana.

"Aaanngghh Aku keluaaarrhh…. Kyuuuhh… mmhh…." Sungmin mendesah panjang diiringi dengan keluarnya cairan kental itu dari junior mungilnya.

"Ouuhhh….. kau Curang Sayang!" Kyuhyun mash gencar menggenjoti Sungmin. Ia masih belum punya tanda-tanda akan keluar.

"Ahhh… aku… lelaahhh Kyuuuhh…" Sungmin meringis.

"Tapi aku belum keluar… ahh… sayang…" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat tubuh dan junior Sungmin kembali menegang.

"Nghh… ahhh… ahhh… ouch… nghhh….." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun disetiap inci tubuh nakednya. "Ahhh… Kyuuhh…"

"Teruslah mendesah sayang!" Kyuhyun menghisap bahu Sungmin, menggigit dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan dibahu putih itu.

"Ouuhh… aakkhhh….Ini… mmhh… Nikmat Kyuuhhh…" racau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memilin nipple Sungmin, sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan pinggul namja manis itu.

"Ohh Miinnhh….. akuuu… ouucchh…." Kyuhyun menyemprotkan cairan hangatnya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan cairan Sungmin ikut menyemprot keluar.

Kedua anak Adam itu terengah.

"Kau tau sayang…" Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuat ku puas selain diri mu." Dengan liar ia mulai menjilati telinga Sungmin.

"Mhh… tapi… ahh… Kyuu…" Sungmin kesulitan menemukan kata-kata. Lidah Kyuhyun yang terampil membuatnya menginginkan lebih. "Tapii… bukankah kau sering melakukannya.. ohh… dengan kekasihmu?"

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun menelusuri leher Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. "Tapi mereka selalu membuat ku kecewa. Kau lah yang terbaik sayang!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

_ Kau hanya memuji tubuh ku Kyu. tidak bisakah kau memberikan cintamu untuk ku?_

"Ahhh… Kyuu…" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun memilin Nipple-nya.

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi sayang?" Kyuhyun mulai menggerak-gerakkan Juniornya yang masih tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Nghhh… aku lelah Kyu… izinkan … aahhh… aku beristirahat sebentar." Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun miliknya, namun ia sadar setelah penyatuan selesai Kyuhyun juga milik kekasih lainnya. Bolehkah ia memiliki Kyuhyun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri? Sungmin mengerang. Tentu saja itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Andai bisa, Sungmin ingin tubuh mereka tetap bersatu agar Kyuhyun selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di kasur sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin. Ia sudah menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Semesum-mesumnya Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan tega melihat Sungmin kelelahan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Sedikit meringis ketika merasakan Junior Kyuhyun keluar dari hole-nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keranjang. Menyelimuti tubuh polos itu lalu ia ikut berbaring disisi Sungmin. Dipeluknya tubuh berisi Sungmin, sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala namja yang selama 6 bulan ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Tidurlah!"

"Tapi kita ada kulian pagi Kyu." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun. andai ia bisa menghentikan waktu, dia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ia tidak ingin semua kehangatan ini pergi begitu saja.

"Sesekali kita perlu membolos sayang! Tidur lah! Atau kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku tau kau lelah. Mianhae, padahal semalam aku sudah menghajarmu habis-habisan. Tapi paginya aku malah meminta jatah lagi." Dikecupnya lagi kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, sambil mencium aroma yang menguar dari shampoo yang biasa dipakai Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana."

"Kau tau Min… aku tidak pernah puas jika sudah bercinta denganmu."

Sungmin tersenyum perih. "Tentu saja, kau sangat mencintai tubuhku bukan?" sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Namun Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun membencinya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan terus berusaha tegar dimata namja rupawan itu.

"Ne, kau hangat dan nikmat Min." Kyuhyun menepuk punggung sempit Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. aroma yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya mual. Mual? Tunggu dulu. Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa ia bisa mual? Dengan susah payah ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia tidak mau Kyuhyun murka jika ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ditubuh namja itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika merasakan Sungmin meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Le.. umhh.. Lepaskan aku Kyu…"

Begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak peduli walau tubuhnya masih naked.

"Hooeeekkk… ugh… Hooeekkk.."

Kyuhyun membelalak kaget. Ia segera berlari menyambar handuk dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" raut panic jelas tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun. ia menekan-nekan punggung Sungmin.

"Jangan mendekat… Hooeekkk… nghh… kau akan jijik Kyu.." erang Sungmin.

"Ssttt…" Kyuhyun mengambil baju handuk dan memasangkannya ketubuh polos Sungmin. "Apa kau masuk angin?" ia membantu Sungmin membersihkan sisa muntahannya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Mungkin Magh ku kambuh. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Min?"

"Nghh…" Sungmin mengerang pelan. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Dan sekarang kau sukses membuat ku cemas Min."

"Hiks…" satu tangisan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa secengeng ini. "Mianhae… Hiks…"

"Sstt… uljima Chagi. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya panic saja." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Kita ke Dokter ne!"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku takut obat-obatan Kyu, bau Rumah sakit membuat ku mual."

"Kalau begitu kita panggil saja Dokternya."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan membantah Min!"

Sungmin mengangguk takut. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memapahnya menuju kamar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya Euisa?" Kyuhyun menatap Dokter yang menangani Sungmin. Ia terpaksa memanggil Dokter ke Apartemennya karena Sungmin bersikeras tidak mau menginjak Rumah Sakit.

Dokter itu tersenyum manis. Ia merupakan Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho.

"Disaat seperti ini aku jadi mengingat bagaimana Ibu mu dulu Kyu." ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. ya, Kyuhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Dokter gembul yang bernama Shindong itu. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa Shindong malah mengingat Eomma-nya Cho Heechul.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kejadian ini sangat langka Kyu. kau tau didalam perut Sungmin, tuhan telah meletakkan sebuah Rahim yang kini dihuni oleh calon bayi kalian."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sukses membelalak kaget. Rahim? Hamil? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Maksud Euisa, aku hamil?" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Hamil? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia namja. Oh tidak. Ia melupakan fakta kalau ia juga lahir dari rahim seorang namja.

"Ne!" Shindong tersenyum. "Usia kehamilanmu sudah memasuki 7 minggu."

Sungmin melotot. 7 minggu? Ia bahagia karena didalam perutnya kini terdapat calon bayi hasil hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya takut saat ini. Ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat datar dan tidak bisa dibaca.

"Jangan beritahu soal ini pada Eomma, Euisa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Cemas, takut dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Setelah Shindong pamit, Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi ini? Tidak. Demi apapun juga ini adalah anaknya dengan Kyuhyun. ia tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini. Hanya ini yang bisa ia miliki. Bukankah Bayi ini juga bagian dari Kyuhyun juga? Jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Kyuhyun, maka izinkan ia memiliki bayi ini.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan paksa aku mengugurkannya Kyu. aku akan merawat bayi ini sendirian. Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari mu. Izinkan aku untuk merawatnya Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan obsidiannya yang berkilat marah. Detik itu jugalah Sungmin pasrah, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan kehilangan bayi itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin kabur dan berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun. namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Ia hanya bisa menunggu seperti seorang terdakwa yang tengah menunggu keputusan hakim.

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu menggugurkan bayi itu Cho Sungmin! Kita akan merawat bayi itu berdua."

"Ehh?"

* * *

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Alurnya cepat? Iya saya sengaja… di WP saya udah bilang nggak bakal bikin Long Chap..

Yang udah marah2 ke saya mending baca dulu FF-nya ampe selesai ne! saya nggak bermaksud apa2 bikin Ming tersiksa disini…. Mending nikmati aja story-nya….

Kalo nggak suka kan bisa menerapkan azas DLDR.

Gomawo buat Readers yang udah Review d Chap 1, semoga Chapter ini semuanya pada Suka :D

Review lagi Dong!^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just Partner Sex**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), NC-21, M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu menggugurkan bayi itu Cho Sungmin! Kita akan merawat bayi itu berdua."

"Ehh?" Sungmin mengerjap polos. Otak cantiknya masih berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Cho Sungmin? Merawat bayi ini berdua? Apa maksud semua ini?

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Chubby Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap dalam manic foxy itu, ia mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin yang setengah terbuka. Terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang bingung hmm?" Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin. Sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Aku… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan ku perjelas." Namja tampan itu merubah posisi, kini ia duduk bersila didepan Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam hangat tangan Sungmin. "Aku akan menikahimu."

Sungmin membelalak. "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Eommamu? Bukankah dia sudah menjodohkan mu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa menjalani pernikahan ini Kyu! aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan semuanya hanya karena aku tengah mengandung anakmu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Aku akan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan mu." Ia menatap dalam Foxy bening Sungmin. "Pertama, bagaimana dengan Eomma ku? untuk hal itu kita akan segera mengunjungi Eomma. Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada Eomma. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan cara terbaik agar Eomma mau merestui kita."

"Aku tidak yakin Eomma mu akan mengizinkan pernikahan ini." Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Itu bisa kita atur nanti. Jika Eomma tidak mengizinkan kita bisa kawin lari."

Oke. Kali ini Sungmin sukses kembali membelalak. Ini benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya.

"Kedua, mengenai kekasih ku." Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Sejujurnya selama ini kekasihku hanya kau seorang sayang."

"Eh? Tapi… bagaimana dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sering kau bawa ke Apartemen? Bukankah kalian selalu melakukan… hubungan sex?" Sungmin bingung. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerut melongo menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan Sex."

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya ini? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa!"

Meski bingung, namun Sungmin masih tetap mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya scenario yang kubuat." Kyuhyun menatap ekspresi polos yang Sungmin lakukan saat ini. "Aku hanya ingin menguji apakah kau akan cemburu dengan semua ini?" masih polos, jadi Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan. "Aku meminta mereka pura-pura berkencan dengan ku. sesampai dikamar kami akan menyetel video, aku sibuk dengan game sedangkan yeoja yang ku bayar sibuk dengan urusan lain." Oke, wajah Sungmin kini mulai mengerut. "Yah, meski selama Video berlangsung aku cukup terangsang. Makanya begitu mereka pulang aku langsung menemuimu. Hanya kau yang bisa memuaskanku."

"Sejujurnya aku menyukai mu sudah sejak lama hyung."

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kaget.

"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik Cho Sungmin calon istriku yang cantik!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_ Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki di koridor. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa, ini sudah terlambat lima menit. Bisa-bisa Shim Sonsaengnim memberinya nilai D. oh tidak, ini sangat buruk. Namja tampan itu bergegas menuju kelas, mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ketika mendengar deheman disusul dengan sahutan dari dalam._

_ "Terlambat lagi Tuan Cho?"_

_ "Josonghamnida Sonsaengnim." Kyuhyun membungkuk._

_ "Silahkan duduk!"_

_ Eh?ada angin apa? biasanya Sonsaengnim berkumis panjang ini akan menceramahinya selama 15 menit. Tapi sekarang…_

_ "Aku sedang senang Tuan Cho! Jadi sebaiknya kau segera menuju mejamu!"_

_ "Ahh, Ye. Gamsahamnida Sonsaengnim." Kyuhyun bergegas menuju mejanya. Menarik nafas lega karena nasib buruk tidak menghampirinya pagi ini. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat makhluk cantik yang selama ini menjadi incarannya telah berada didalam kelas._

_ Lee Sungmin._

_ Namja yang entah kenapa mempunyai wajah yang begitu cantik. Kulit putihnya terlihat sangat mulus. Setelah satu bulan mengenal sosok itu, meski hanya mengenal karena mereka satu kelas namun tidak pernah bersapaan, Kyuhyun mulai menyukai namja cantik itu. Sifatnya yang ramah dan riang membuat siapapun betah berada didekatnya._

_ Sayangnya Kyuhyun terlalu mementingkan ego. Ia yang seorang pangeran kampus ini mana mungkin menyatakan cinta pada namja itu, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya. Lagipula Sungmin terlihat tidak tertarik padanya._

_ Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Hari itu Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak bahagia? Namun dasar namja ini masih sok tidak peduli ia malah mengatakan tidak akan memakai hati pada Sungmin._

_ Enam bulan tinggal bersama, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Ia merasa semakin hari semakin menyayangi Sungmin. Ia ingin secepatnya Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya, namun sayangnya, sejak pertama kali bercinta, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi menyatakan rasa sukanya. Kyuhyun bingung, apa Sungmin benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya ingin berhubungan sex saja?_

_ Menyatakan cinta? Oh tidak itu bukan dirinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif. Menyewa para yeoja-yeoja seksi agar Sungmin cemburu dan menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali lagi, setelah itu Kyuhyun akan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai kekasih dan calon istrinya. Namun nihil. Namja cantik itu tetap bersikap seolah tidak peduli._

_ Hingga hari ini, setelah mengetahui Sungmin mengandung anaknya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan egonya. ditambah lagi dengan rencana perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Jika terus begini maka ia akan kehilangan Sungmin selamanya._

* * *

_._

_._

Sungmin mengerjap. Benarkah selama ini Kyuhyun menaruh hati padanya? Padahal selama ini dia mengira Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukainya. Selama ini ia mengira Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya Partner Sex. Ya Tuhan, apakah dia tengah bermimpi? Kalau benar, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan dia dari mimpi indah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang! Jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku." Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibibir cherry milik Sungmin. Menyesap lembut bibir bawah Sungmin. Tersenyum ketika Sungmin membalas ciuman lembutnya.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku pikir selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah lagi mengatakan cinta sejak malam itu karena kupikir lebih baik jika kau tidak terlalu terbebani dengan perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau nyaman, aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisi ku."

"Lucu ya, selama ini kita hidup dalam kesalah pahaman karena tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Setelah ia mengetahui semua perasaan Sungmin, kini hatinya sedikit tenang. Sekarang tinggal menghadapi sang Eomma.

Sungmin tersenyum. Namja cantik itu membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia memeluk erat sang Pangeran yang telah menanamkan benih didalam perutnya. Menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun. ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak cepat berlalu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin dengan mesra. Menghiraukan tatapan heran bercampur iri beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mereka lewati. Tangan kekarnya merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan erat, membuat namja pecinta warna pink itu bersemu merah.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini. Mereka bisa menduga yang tidak-tidak Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sstt… jangan banyak protes sayang. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka kalau sekarang kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu."

Sungmin kembali tersipu. Jujur, perlakuan Kyuhyun sekarang membuatnya sering merona dan berdebar, dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Sepulang kuliah kita akan memeriksakan kandunganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Kita juga harus membeli makanan yang bergizi dan susu ibu hamil untukmu. Baby harus tetap sehat didalam sana."

"Apa susu ayah hamil tidak ada Kyu." Sungmin mengerjap polos.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. "Yang hamil itu Ibu, bukan Ayah."

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau adalah Ibunya dan aku Ayahnya." Potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak mau dibantah.

"Yah, terserahmu sajalah." Sungmin memutar bola mata malas. Kalau sudah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun ia akan selalu kalah.

"Cha! Masuk kekelas mu! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Baby terusik. Arachi!" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin.

"Iisshh… arasseo." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir.

CUP

"Mwo? Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sungmin. Oh tidak, lihat tatapan angker milik para yeoja itu.

"Mengatakan kalau aku adalah milikmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sekarang mereka tidak bisa menggaggu ku lagi." Dengan gemas ia mengacak surai blonde Sungmin. Mencubit pipi gembul itu dan berlalu menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang berani dan sangat egois. Romantis juga tentunya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min…"

"Ne?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Namja cantik itu telah duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

"Hari ini kita akan menemui Eomma."

DEG!

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan berat. Ia tau suatu hari nanti mereka akan menemui Eomma Kyuhyun, tapi secepat ini kah? Jujur Sungmin sangat takut sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari mungil Sungmin. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tidak sedikitpun ia melihat keraguan dibalik sorot mata tajam itu. Namja cantik bergigi kelinci itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku."

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Min. aku akan mati jika hidup tanpamu. Percayalah sayang!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun cukup erat.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bersama kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang memandang mereka dengan raut tajam. Ingin rasanya Sungmin kabur dari rumah ini, tapi genggaman erat tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya untuk tetap bertahan. Ya, ia percaya Kyuhyun akan selalu melindunginya.

"Jadi apa maksud genggaman tanganmu itu?" suara Eomma Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul terdengar memecah kesunyian.

"Dia yang akan jadi istri ku Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Ia menatap Eommanya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Sungmin.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Tapi Eomma sudah mencarikan jodoh yang cocok untuk mu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku menolak perjodohan ini Eomma. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Sungmin." Tegas Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Eomma tetap tidak setuju Cho Kyuhyun. kita tidak tau bibit bebet dan bobotnya." Ia mendelik kearah Sungmin. "Kau tetap harus menikahi pilihan Eomma."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jebal Eomma. Jangan paksa aku menjadi anak durhaka." Ringis Kyuhyun, ia melirik kearah Appa-nya Cho Hangeng, berharap sang Appa akan membantunya. Namun nihil. Hangeng malah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Maka dari itu, turuti semua perkataan Eomma." Tegas Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Sungmin. Dia tengah mengandung anak ku, dan kami telah berjanji akan merawat calon bayi ini berdua." Suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya hanya bergetar menahan takut.

Heechul dan Hangeng membelalak kaget.

"Ha… hamil?" Heechul tercekat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Ne! Sungmin tengah mengandung cucu Eomma. Untuk itu izinkan aku bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun meremas jemari Sungmin yang dingin dengan lembut. "Eomma tidak ingin cucu Eomma lahir tanpa Ayah kan?"

Heechul menelan salivanya dengan berat. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Ini semua diluar dugaan.

"Je… jebal Eommonim." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Sa… saya mencintai…. Kyuhyun." namja cantik itu menatap Heechul dengan takut. "Izinkan kami untuk menikah."

Heechul kembali melirik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya." Putus Heechul.

"Eomma!" marah Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin meski tanpa restu Eomma sekalipun." Tegasnya.

"Cho Kyu…."

"Sudahlah Chulli. Sampai kapan kau akan mengerjai mereka." Suara lembut dari arah belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat semua ketegangan sedikit memudar. Spontan mereka melihat keasal suara.

"Aisch Eonni… ini belum waktunya kau muncul." Gerutu Heechul.

"Eomma? Appa?" Sungmin menatap dua sosok namja yang memasuki ruangan.

"Eomma? Appa?" Kyuhyun membeo. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan raut bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihat kau menyiksa putraku." Lanjut namja berwajah lembut itu, Leeteuk. "Ne sayang, ini Eomma." Ia beralih menatap Sungmin. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Tapi aku belum puas membalaskan dendam pada mereka yang tega-teganya menipu kita." Heechul mengerucutkan bibir.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun menatap empat orang namja itu bergantian.

"Ck." Heechul berdecak kesal. "Dasar Cho pabo! Kau pikir kami tidak mengetahui hubungan gelap kalian eoh?" ia melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang dipegangnya dan mendarat tepat diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Tidak kusangka kalian akan tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan apapun." Lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin hanya mengerjap bingung. Jujur saja ia sangat bingung dengan sikap para orang tua ini.

"Eomma mengetahui hubungan kami?" Kyuhyun menatap sangsi kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja." Heechul menyeringai. "Aku kesal ketika mengetahui kalian tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan apa-apa. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ku dengar kau sering membawa perempuan-perempuan murahan itu ke Apartemen mu. Apa yang kau lakukan Cho pabo? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Sungmin?"

"Tenanglah Chulli!" Kangin, Appa Sungmin ikut berbicara. Bisa gawat jika Heechul dibiarkan mengamuk.

Heechul mendengus. "Perjodohan itu hanya akal-akalan kami agar kalian segera menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tapi kehamilan Sungmin itu sungguh diluar perkiraan."

Oke, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa memasang wajah cengo.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu Cho!" lanjut Heechul. "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Eomma. Dan setelah mengetahui dia tengah mengandung calon bayi kami, aku semakin mencintainya."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau sering membawa selingkuhanmu eoh?"

"I… itu… sudah dijelaskan Kyuhyun pada ku Eommonim."

Heechul beralih menatap Sungmin. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau memaafkannya begitu saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk polos.

"Dia tidak pendendam seperti Eomma." Kyuhyun mencibir.

Heechul mendelik marah. Lalu kembali beralih menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Maafkan Eomma sayang. Eomma tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Eomma hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada bocah kurang ajar ini." Heechul kembali melayangkan tatapan sadis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, lalu kapan pernikahan ini dijalankan?" Leeteuk kembali bersuara setelah tadi ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Kurasa secepatnya, mengingat Sungmin tengah mengandung cucu kita." Jawab Kangin. Senyuman cerah tersungging dibibirnya. Oh tentu saja, sebentar lagi ia akan menggendong seorang bayi yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Eomma keterlaluan." Kyuhyun menatap garang Heechul. Sungguh ia masih tidak terima dikerjai seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau tadi Sungmin stress?"

"Itu hukuman untuk kalian karena telah membohongi kami." Jawab Heechul santai. Mengabaikan wajah Putranya yang merengut kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan mereka tiga minggu lagi?" putus Hangeng.

"Satu minggu." Putus Heechul.

"Itu terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun." Protes Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Merasa lega karena apa yang ditakutkan tidak terjadi.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Heechul kembali menyeringai.

"Hah… baiklah, satu minggu lagi!" sahut Leeteuk akhirnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dari belakang. Angin pantai menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Mereka saat ini berada di Hawaii, upacara pernikahan baru saja selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin.

"Apa kau senang sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku pikir hidup kita akan sulit, tapi ternyata…." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Siapa sangka orang tua kita ternyata bersahabat baik."

"Ne." jawab Sungmin. "Siapa sangka ternyata kau juga mencintai ku." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup tengkuk mulus Sungmin.

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan merawat Baby berdua." Namja tampan dengan tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata itu mulai menjilati leher Sungmin. Membuat sang pemilik beberapa kali mendesah. "Malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mu tidur sayang!" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuh lalu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun. mencium bibir tebal itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menahan kantuk ku." jawab Sungmin ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kelinci nakal."

Namja tampan itu kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman yang panjang. Nun jauh disana, matahari perlahan tenggelam kedasar laut. Menyisakan bias cahaya jingganya yang menambah kesan romantic bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

* * *

.

_**The End**_

.

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya FF ini berakhir juga…

Gimana Endingnya? Suka?

Udah taukan kenapa Cho Kyu kaya gitu? Udah tau kan siapa tunangan Kyuhyun…

Mian kalo Endingnya ngecewain…

FF nya ringan kan? Nggk hurt2 amat lah (menurut saya)

So Reviewnya jangan lupa ne!^^

Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih review di chap 1 n 2

Data (?) yang dikumpulkan ampe chap 2 :

Review 142

Fav 58

Views 4,590

Foll 54

Gomawo all!

Saranghae...

Gomawo juga buat para Siders yang cuma Fav n Follow

jangan bosan2 untuk membaca karya saya selanjutnya!^^


End file.
